


Should have stayed in the closet.

by orphan_account



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: Alfred is ghe sexuality guru, Be perpared, Coming Out, Damian is smol and confused, For chaos, Gen, He knows all, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I am on new meds, Kon isnt actially in the fic, Possibly is going through some culture shock, Tim is smothered by dick, Tim is so fucking done, just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 08:45:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim tries to come out. But this is the batfam , so nothing can be simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should have stayed in the closet.

The wind was sucked out of his lungs as if a vacuum had been violently shoved down his esophagus. His heart stopped dead in his ribcage and his eyes stung from holding back the need to blink them. 

 

 "What is it you needed to tell us?," Asked Dick, giving Tim a large smile and his full attention. 

 

  Tim bit his lower lip in the hopes that it would drive him to action. It didn't. 

 

  "Drake, do get on with it. I have other maters of greater importance than you standing around like the idiot you are and wasting my time." Damian growled. 

 

 Tim bit into his lip deeper as he listened to both Bruce and Dick scold Damian. 

 

 "I not actually straight" whispered Tim at a high speed. 

 

 "Tim, you have to speak up," Bruce sighed. He brushed a large hand through his dark hair. It was clear the batman also seemed he had other places to be. Although unlike his son he had the manners not to voice it. 

 

  "I'mgay" Tim spewed the words as quick as he could, trying to equate this to a bandaid situation. The faster the better. 

 

   "Have you lost your ability to speak decently? At last, you've lost the only legitimate skill you  possessed, Drake," Damian started up again. Alfred gave him a quick look, that clearly stated Damian was to shut up. 

 

  "I," Tim started again. He looked down at his nails and wished he could bite at them. A habit he thought he had kicked years ago. 

 

 "Come on, you know you can tell us anything!" Dick cheered. 

 

 "I'm," Red Robin tripped over his words again and winced. 

 

  "Trying my patience?," Damian egged on. "Certainly." He replied to his own question.

 

  "Will you please shut the fuck up." Tim snapped at the demon spawn. "I am trying to come out of the closet, and your being a little shit." 

 

  The audience before him blinked a few times, Tim then realizes that he had outed him self. 

 

 "Um...surprise?," Tim grinned, uneasy at the shocked faces of his family. 

 

  Damian tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand. You're not in a closet?," Robin asked, or stated. 

 

 "Its a metaphorical term," Dick supplied to the youngest. 

 

 "For?," Damian asked impatiently. 

 

 "Well, for telling someone about your sexuality." Coughed Bruce, who was trying to look anywhere but at his sons.

 

  "Sexuality?" Damian seemed even more confused. It occurred to Tim in a surreal sort of way as the conversation continued that, coming from the middle east, one thing that had most likely never been taught to him was sexuality. 

 

 "Well. Yeah. Like straight, or gay, Bi, pan, and the list goes on." Dick said scratching the back of his head. "I guess they didn't teach you about that stuff in the league though? I guess they are a little more rightwing about that kind of thing."   

 

 "I know that 'gay' is slang for homosexual?," Damian seemed a little unsure of his answer. "Mother didn't seem to be against that sort of thing, well she never really mentioned it , except during an execution explaining the crimes a man had been charged with when I was younger. She seemed upset that he was being killed, that's the only time it was really mentioned, besides when I had been given a list of illegal activities." 

 

  "I forgot, it's still a death sentence there." Tim whispered as he chewed on his cracked finger nails. How did him coming out become a mass collection of people trying to explain human sexuality to Damian? 

 

  "Well, I'm not sure if you know. In america and certain other Western continents, it isn't illegal." Alfred spike up for the first time. "Although it once was, however, you can even get married to the same sex now"

 

 "Well is suppose that is a betterment. I find that it seems rather idiotic to spend time killing a man for their bed habits," Damian stated. Then he squinted his eyes. "What do the others mean?" 

 

 "What other?" Bruce said. He still wasn't looking at anyone. His eyes trained at a wall. That made Tim nervous. Clearly talking about sexuality made Bruce uncomfortable. Tim hoped to God, despite his disbelief in the idol, that Bruce's opinion of him had not been changed. 

 

 "The other sexualities that Grayson mentioned. I'm curious" Damian stated with a straight face. 

 

 "I'm sure, that master Dick would be willing to explain them latter. However, I do believe that this is Master Tim's moment." 

 

  All eyes were once more on him. For the first time in a long time, Tim wished that Damian was the center of attention. 

 

 "Um, I'm gay." Tim said in a weak voice. 

 

 "Are you sure?" Bruce asks. Tim was kind of expecting it. What he wasn't expecting was Alfred slapping the back of Bruce's skull and giving him a 'I raised you better than that' glare. 

 

  "If master Tim says he is, I'm sure he's certain" Alfred stated, he gave a small smile to Tim. 

 

  "Is that why you send so much time around the clone?" Damian asked with a brow raised. 

 

 "Dami! That's very rude to assume that because Tim is gay and he spends time with a male friend that they are together." Dick quickly explained.

 

 Tim noticed he and Alfred were definitely taking the news the best. 

 

 "Well, we - we are actually dating." Tim coughed and  glanced at his shoes again. 

 

 Bruce's frown deepened at that remark "No aliens." 

 

 "Conner is 50% human." Tim interjected, speaking in a voice slightly louder than the meek time he started with. "He's only half alien."

 

 "Then you can't 50% date him." Bruce replied with ease. 

 

 "I'm so confused." Damian remarked. Which was amazing because Damian didn't admit to any weakness.

 

  "Bruce, calm down" Dick said, ignoring the small demonic child for now.  

 

 Then he hugged him. And Tim could help but think. ' This is not the Dick I want to be smothered in ' 

 

  "I love you regardless of your sexuality. After all, your my little brother. Besides, I'm not straight either." Dick said with a grin as he pulled away.

 

 That was the first Tim had heard of that. Probably for the best, of he had known back when he first met Dick, well Tim probably would have made a fool of him. Besides he really only had brotherly affection for Dick now. 

 

 Damian looked a little shocked, Bruce's facial expression didn't change, and Alfred seemed unaffected by the statement. 

 

 "Your not?" Damian asked tilting his head in question. 

 

 "Excuse me. But I'm coming out. You can come out later." Tim scowled at Dick. Because honestly.  This was meant to be about him.  He just wanted to come out of the closet and learn what his family thought about him.

 

 "Well, I came a long time ago, before we met."  Dick grinned "so I don't think I have to- I already told Bruce and Alfred." 

 

 "So, your gay as well? What about all those redheaded girls?" Damian asked, if Tim wasn't so annoyed, the look on the young demon's face face would be priceless.

 

 "No, he said he was bisexual when he was 16, then 5 years later he said something about Pans." Muttered Bruce, this didn't seem to explain anything to Damian. In fact he seemed more confused. 

 

 "Master Dick is Pansexual, coming from the Greek root " pan" meaning all. It refers to being sexually attached to a person regardless of gender. Male, female, or a non-binary gender." Alfred explained. 

 

 "What do you mean by non - binary gender?" The Arab boy asked tilting his head to the side. 

 

 "I'll explain that later." Dick said. 

 

 "Um." Tim said. He didn't know where he was going with this. This whole thing had gotten way out of hand. He wasn't prepared for this bullshit. He just wanted to come out and understand how everyone thought of him. 

 

 "Look, Tim. Your my son, I adopted you because I love you. I'll love you no matter what you are, and Duck has spent a long time informing me that its just the way some people are Born. However, no aliens." Bruce finished. 

"You never adopted me" Tim thinks he hears Dixk whisper. No one pays it much attention.

  Well, he guesses it was a good thing Dick came out all those years ago, he's been able to make Bruce understand a little.  Tim decided to ignore the alien comment. That was a conversation for another day. 

 

 "So, master Timothy, is there anything else you need to share with us?" Alfred cut in. The butler had been pretty calm about this whole ordeal. 

 

 "Your opinion of me hasn't changed has it?" Tim asked in a timid voice. He thinks his heart would break if it had. 

 

 "Master Timothy. You are a part of this family no mater what." The butler gave him a small smile. 

 

 Tim smiled. This was his family, it was crazy, it was a little broken, but it was his. And it still loved him. 

 

 "You know, I don't recall Jason's coming out as chaotic as this one." Dick said placing his hands on his hips. 

 

 Tim and Damian glanced at Bruce for confirmation - it was certainly the first they had heard about this. 

**Author's Note:**

> OK so. I'm on no meds, so this was probly a little chaotic sorry. 
> 
> Also guide to how a view the batfams's sexuality - feel free to tell me how you identify them :) 
> 
> Dick - Pansexual and ready to mingle ;)   
> Jason - Bisexual and Dangerous.   
>  Tim- 100% hella gay and lovin' on Dat clone boy.   
> Damian- Demi-Grey Asexual and Homoromantic.   
> Cassie- Acesexual and Demi-Romantic   
> Stephanie- Bisexual and free  
> Alfred - gay and very quiet about that , becouse of how he was raises and when he was rasisd.   
> Selina - bisexual and sneaky.   
> Brucd- 100% straight and 100% confused about what to do with his super queer children.


End file.
